An Edd From New York
by cedric dursley
Summary: Edd and his best friend Marie Kanker back to the cul-de-sac after a few years and all h*** breaks loose.  Rated M for language, drug use, and fem/slash.
1. Chapter 1

**An Edd From New York**

**By Cedric Dursley**

**Disclaimer: Ed, Edd, and Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and I am making no money from this work.**

**Chapter One **

**Edd's New Life**

After graduating from high school Edd left Peach Creek for New York University and decided to stay instead of returning home. He began a writing career by selling a series of short stories loosely based on his childhood friends from the cul-de-sac where he grew up. His editor suggested that he take these stories and write a book which he did and created a hit series of books.

Edd changed his look several times while in New York and recently adopted more of a non-emo Goth. He stopped wearing his trademark hat and let his black hair grow out. He then had purple streaks around the front of his head that looked like it framed his face. He also wore a black muscle shirt and black jeans with several studded belts. He had several ear piercings and one in his nose as well. He had a tattoo of himself his two best friends Ed and Eddy on his back.

Edd began hanging out at a neighborhood coffee shop where he developed a taste for double chocolate lattes and blueberry bagels. He also hung out there to meet women. He also went to a neighborhood bar with his roommate and best friend every Friday and Saturday to hang out and just have fun.

The biggest change in his life however was his roommate and best friend, Marie Kanker. She had undergone a new outlook on life after she left the trailer park and her sisters. Marie liked the new "Double D" and not in the romantic sense. She had outgrown her fixation of Double D when she came out as a lesbian. She came out during her first year at NYU. She was disowned by her sisters after she came out to them. Edd found her crying at the coffee shop and was shocked when she told him about her coming out and disownment by her family. He offered her a place to stay and encouraged her art as she became an artist after college.

Marie adopted a similar look as Edd. She had let her hair grow out and stopped dying it blue. She only had one purple streak in her hair instead of the two that Edd had. Her clothes were similar to Edd's except she had a rainbow flag on her shirt. Both she and Edd enjoyed riding Harleys and they both owned one. Edd went to every one of her art shows to encourage her talent and they both wanted to move somewhere that had more scenery. The opportunity presented itself when Edd learned from his parents planned to sell their home in Peach Creek. He made a generous offer to buy his childhood home and they accepted. So Edd and Marie made plans to return home and shake the cul-de-sac up.

**Notes: This chapter is a little short but it is just an introduction to my interpretation of Edd and Marie. I will catch up with everyone else in the next chapter. Please push the blue button and review. Reviews are my main high and I relish them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**An Edd from New York**

**By Cedric Dursley**

**Chapter 2**

**The New Neighbors**

**Note: I plan to use several POVs in this chapter. I still don't own Ed, EDD and Eddy so I'm still poor. **

**Edd's and Maria's POV**

It was six weeks since Edd and Marie decided to return to Edd's house in the cul-de-sac. They both had some business to attend to so the move was delayed. Marie wanted to find out if there was a gay community in Peach Creek and Edd decided to see if there was a coffee shop in town. Edd and Marie decided to keep their identities from as many people as possible at first because of Marie's sexuality.

The Saturday after they moved out of New York they arrived in Peach Creek. Fortunately, everyone was out when they arrived. This would give the two of them time to redecorate and create an office for Edd and a studio for Marie. They both needed to go into town for Marie's art supplies and so Edd could find some much needed furniture and food. Marie was not hurting for money since she had her last New York show one week before their move. Marie also wanted to find an area to create her next masterpiece to sell.

**Edd's POV…**

Edd found the furniture they needed as well as enough wall paint to repaint the whole house the way that satisfied both him and Maria. He was now relaxing at a coffee shop. The coffee shop was named The Three Eds and was owned by his old buddies Ed and Eddy and they had an excellent chocolate latte. Edd instantly recognized that Eddy was the attendant but Eddy didn't recognize Edd. Eddy had changed lot since Edd had moved to New York. He had decided to major in business in Peach Creek Community College and that led to going into business with Ed. They both decided to become partners in the coffee shop and named it after the two of them as well as their missing friend.

Edd missed the shop that he frequented in New York as well as their blueberry bagels but he discovered they had a great banana nut muffin. Edd had his laptop and was writing the next sequel to his successful series, Life in a Cul-de-Sac. It was quiet until she walked in….

**Marie's POV…..**

Marie found out that Peach Creek had three gay bars, including one for lesbians. She also discovered that the town also had a small art colony that was on the other side away from the cul-de-sac. She also got a part-time job at a local tattoo parlor as a tattoo artist so she can continue her painting. She also noticed a bar that Edd might enjoy since she knew he was straight. Edd just called her and asked if she would pick up the groceries since he was writing a part of his next novel. She knew what he liked since they had lived as roommates for five years in New York. When she walked in the grocery she got a surprise. It was…

**Nazz and Ed's POV…..**

Nazz decided to visit Ed and Eddy in their coffee shop. Her looks had not changed much since high school. She did grow her hair and it now reached her waist and she wore it up most of the time. She and Kevin had married and were living in Kevin's house. His parents had given them the house for a wedding present so they could raise their children in the same neighborhood. Ed had replaced Eddy in the front since they needed more muffins to sell. Ed preferred to do all the baking since Ed was not much of a cook. She looked in Edd's direction and thought he looked familiar. So she asked Ed.

"Ed, is that Double D?"

"No way! It couldn't be. Double D is still in New York. And Double D always wore that hat. Didja hear Nazz? Someone bought Double D's old house. They will be moving in soon."

Ed looked at Edd again and still didn't recognize him. Ed had changed the most during and after high school. His intelligence had soared greatly during high school because Double D helped him with his school work. He let his hair grow out some and had a piercing in his eyebrow. He was still a little slow but still had a huge heart. He still lived at home with Sarah but their parents were killed by a drunk driver three years ago. Ed remained at home so he could take care of Sarah and she let him move into their parent's room. She was a little nicer to Ed after their parents were killed since their death affected both of them. She also had come out as a lesbian the same time that Jimmy did.

**Sarah and Jimmy's POV…..**

Sarah and Jimmy were at the grocery store to buy the groceries for the week. They both lived with Ed after Jimmy's parents disowned him for being gay. Ed was the one who invited Jimmy to live with them. Jimmy looked the same as he did when he was younger except he no longer had his braces and retainer. He dressed mainly in colorful shirts that had either a pot leaf or a rainbow flag. Sarah dressed mainly in black and had dyed her black. She had a lambda symbol tattooed on her right arm. Sarah was the first to notice Marie near the frozen foods.

"Jimmy is that Marie Kanker over there? I thought she moved to New York after she came out. Oh my god it is!"

"Sarah it is her. Last I heard, she was living with Double D there. Are you gonna ask her out? After all, she is still a Kanker."

"Maybe I'll see her at the bar soon. I wonder if she is back, could Double D be back as well. If so, then the two Eds will be pleased."

**An: The fate of the rest of the cul-de-sac will be revealed in next chapter. Please review without flames please.**

"


	3. Chapter 3

**An Edd from New York**

**By Cedric Dursley**

**Chapter 3**

**The Reunion part one**

**AN: Here it is the next chapter and a warning. Drug use and drinking will be mentioned. Don't worry it's only pot. No one in this story will become drugged out addicts. There is more dialog in this chapter. And now for the disclaimer; don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I never have and never will. **

Edd arrived back at the house that he shared with Maria and noticed a familiar smell. He took the joint from Marie's fingers and inhaled the sweet smoke. He handed the joint back to her and went to the kitchen and got a beer. He called to Marie,

"Mar, I think it's time to let everyone know we've returned. Did you know that Ed and Eddy opened a coffee shop in town? I also saw Nazz there. What do you think?"

"If you think so Edd go ahead. Personally I don't think anyone will be thrilled that I have moved back. Remember I was not the nicest person growing up. Who would have ever thought that we would become good friends? "

Marie handed the joint back to Edd and smiled. "Edd I think I found my next girlfriend today. You will never guess who it is."

"Who Mar?"

Ed's little sister. I saw her shopping at the store and she had a pride shirt on. She was also with that little queen she hung out with when we were all younger. I figured that he would come out but her!"

As she was handed back the joint there was a knock on the door.

She got up off the couch she was sitting on and answered the door. Standing there was Kevin and Nazz. "You must be the new neighbors. I'm Nazz and this is my husband Kevin." Kevin just grunted.

"Hi I'm Marie but everyone call me Mar. The lump of flesh over is…"

"**Double D! **When did you get back? You should have told someone."

"Oh, you three know each other. Of course you do. Edd told me that he grew up here. Well I have been Edd's roommate for the last three years in New York."

"Hi Nazz, you look good. I see you finally snagged Kevin. I'm still looking for the perfect woman. Is there anyone single and straight around here? Hey Kevin you want to come around back and check out my new ride. It's out back. "

Kevin followed Edd out back.

"Whoa Double D; When did you get a backbone? That is one sweet ride. I never took you for a biker. I always thought that you were just into learning and shit like that."

"Kevin, I changed a lot in New York. You know I am a published author."

As Edd talked about his life in New York he pulled out a joint he had over his ear. "You smoke?" Edd asked as he lit the joint up.

"Sure Double D Nazz and I smoke all the time. We get ours from Rolf. He grows the best here. I guess you have noticed some changes around here. The Kanker sisters still try to get Dork and Big Dork. Do you know about Sarah and Jimmy coming out?" Edd nodded. "Well after Sarah and Ed's parents were killed in that car wreck the big lummox took care of her. And when Jimmy was kicked out for being gay Ed took him in as well. Ed has helped just about everyone here. He even helped Eddy with a coke problem. That's why they opened the coffee shop. So what's up with you and the third Kanker sister? You were always scared of her. We all were. What changed?"

"To be honest Kevin, I found her crying in a coffee shop in New York. She had just got the phone with her sisters. They had disowned her for being a lesbian. I offered a place for her to stay and my friendship. She has changed a lot from the cruel person you remember growing up. Did you know she is an artist? And she is a good one at that. Kevin she doesn't want anyone to know about her past. Do you think you can keep her secret for now? She has done a lot of growing up. We all have."

"Look Double D, I have nothing against anyone who is gay. I follow a live and let live policy. Hell I have even slept with a man or two in my time. Just out of curiosity but I married Nazz because I love her. Jimmy and Sarah are the only two that I know that have really come out. Ed and Eddy are both as straight as arrows. What about you?"

"Kevin, I am also straight. Don't let the threads fool you. I dress this way because I like the look and show support for Mar."

As Edd and Kevin were talking, Rolf walked up. "Oh no the third Ed boy is back. Please no more scams. The cul-de-sac is finally at peace."

Edd replied," Nice to see you too Rolf. Don't worry, the peace will continue. I think the other Eds are tired of the scams as well. Want a hit?"

Edd handed the half smoked joint to Rolf and he inhaled. He noticed that Rolf no longer had the look of a primitive farmer and talked better. As the three old friends were catching up a yell came out of nowhere.

"**Double D is back!"**

To be continued

**AN: Guess who figured out that Edd returned. A cookie will go to the first one who does. Please read and review. I live for Reviews. Ha Ha Ha**

,


	4. Chapter 4

**An Edd from New York**

**By Cedric Dursley**

**Chapter 4**

**The Reunion Part 2**

**AN: I didn't want anyone to panic so I decided to post this chapter as soon as possible. Warning more pot smoking and drinking as well as profanity. Ed Edd and Eddy still belong to cartoon network and not me. **

**From the last chapter:**

_Edd handed the half smoked joint to Rolf and he inhaled. He noticed that Rolf no longer had the look of a primitive farmer and talked better. As the three old friends were catching up a yell came out of nowhere._

"_**Double D is back!"**_

Edd knew at once who that voice belonged to as soon as he got a bone crushing hug. "Hi Ed. How did you know that I was back?"

"I saw you at the coffee shop I run with Eddy. As soon as we realized it was you, he told me to come over and say hello. You know my folks died right. I had to find some way to take care of Sarah. And then Jimmy needed a place when his parents threw him out for being gay so I let him move in. Eddy has changed a lot as well. He stopped scamming people and bought the coffee shop with me. We both run it as partners. Oh wow do you toke as well."

Edd handed the joint that Rolf just rolled.

"So just about everyone from the neighborhood is here now. We might as well have a welcome back party. I'll be right back. I need to talk to my roommate mar."

Edd went back to find Marie. He found her talking to Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy. "Hey Mar can I see you for a second?"

"Sure be right there."

"Mar, I think we need to tell everyone about you. Ed is outside right now. I don't think they will condemn your sexuality. After all, Ed took Jimmy when he had nowhere else to go and he also accepts Sarah. Actuality I believe that everyone accepts those two. Just let me tell Ed before you come out just as a heads up'"

"Edd you might as well tell them. Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy already know and have even agreed to show me gay Peach Creek. Maybe I can find the girl of my dreams soon. I may already have. Sarah has become quite cute."

"Sarah you were never the shy one. All I can say is if it feels right, go ahead. Just don't break her heart."

"I thought you were the heartbreaker you stud. Anyway we will need more beer if everyone is going to be here tonight. Nazz Sarah and I will go in a few minutes."

Edd went to the refrigerator and grabbed a couple of six packs before heading back outside.

When he got back outside, Eddy had arrived.

"Hey guys I'm back. Listen we might as well have a welcome back party unless anyone has somewhere to go tomorrow. I have to warn all of you. Marie Kanker is here as my friend and roommate. She moved in with me in New York. Guys she has been through a lot and we became when she moved in my there. We have an understanding. By the way she is no longer interested in me since she came out."

Everyone's jaw dropped when Edd told them that last bit. Then Eddy started to smile.

"So you have the same huge heart that Lummox has here. You know, Ed was so pissed off when May and Lee informed us that Marie was thrown out and disowned he almost beat the shit out of those two. We all did chip in to send her to New York and told her to try and find you. You know May is the only sister left in the trailer park. Lee is now a whore in Nevada and May runs the park now."

Eddy cut in. "Eddie and me see May once in a while. She comes into the shop a few times a week and has an espresso. She has stopped trying to become my boyfriend at least."

A few minutes later Marie, Nazz, Jimmy, And Sarah returned. Eddy then spoke to her

"Marie welcome back. Don't worry I won't crack any dyke jokes. Besides if I do Sarah will kill me. Am I right Sarah?"

"You bet your ass I will fathead."

Then Edd brought out the BBQ pit and began cooking steaks for everyone. Rolf and Eddy began rolling more joints for everyone to share. It was clear to both Edd and Marie that everyone had grown closer in the cul-de-sac but Edd was wondering about Johnny. Nazz noticed this and informed them that after high school, Johnny developed a deep depression and took his life.

Edd and Marie were finally home

Not the end yet.

**AN: This is not the end of this story. I have several more ideas to present for this story and it will be longer than four chapters. Please review. I thrive on them**


	5. Chapter 5

**An Edd from New York**

**By Cedric Dursley**

**Chapter 5**

**One week later**

**AN: The last chapter ends the introduction of everyone in the cul-de-sac and how their lives had changed. As I said in the author's notes at the end of chapter 4, that is not the end of this story. Edd and Marie still have to adjust to life in the neighborhood and find real love. There will be more interaction with the rest of the gang in later chapters, but this one is about Edd and Marie's friendship and what they mean to each other. I still don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy nor do I own the Rocky Horror Picture Show. If I did do you think I would be on this site?**

Edd and Marie spent the next week getting reacquainted with the gang in the cul-de-sac. Edd was saddened by the news of Jonny's death but understood. Jonny was never quite right in the head and the loss of Plank sent him over the edge. He took an overdose of his anti-psychotic medicine one day. He went to Jonny's grave with Ed and Marie to pay his respects.

The Friday morning Marie woke Edd up with a loud shriek. "Edd you won't believe this. One of the local movie theaters shows Rocky Horror Fridays and Saturdays. We have to go. It will be just like New York at the 8th Street Playhouse. Please can we go? You look so hot as Frank-n-Furter."

When Edd heard the news he smiled a wicked shit eating grin. Edd replied in the same way he used to talk to Eddy when Eddy wanted to pull one of his stupid scams. "But Mar what if someone sees us leaving?"

Marie stared at Edd and then smiled. "Ok asshole you asked for it. When we go you tonight will just have to dress as Brad then."

Edd then answered, "Just kidding Mar. Let's go have fun tonight. I'll go over and buy a quarter ounce from Rolf later. That always makes this more fun. Do we have all the props here?"

Later that evening Edd walked up dressed as Frank-n-Furter right down to the fake tattoo on his shoulder. He was wearing the makeup exactly the way Tim Curry did in the movie. He even had a replica of the cape that was used in the film. Marie was waiting in a maid's costume with a feather duster and a joint. They decided to go to the theatre on their Harleys to keep in the spirit of the film.

When they arrived at the theater they were greeted with three surprises. One was the fact that Sarah and Jimmy were there. Sarah was dressed as Columbia right down to the sequins and Jimmy was in a gold colored pair of shorts and gold tennis shoes. The second was Eddy's brother dressed like Eddie right down to the open scar, and the final one was May Kanker dressed in nothing but her bra and panties. Edd turned to Mar and said, "You wanted to come here tonight. I need a couple of hits. Let's smoke before we go over."

So Marie got out a small pipe since they had to be careful about lighting up in public. When they were stoned enough, they walked to the theater and bought their tickets.

Sarah saw Edd and Marie and walked up to them. "So Double D, are you sure your straight? Why frank-n-Furter? I always figured you would be Brad or the narrator. Jimmy and I have been coming here since my senior year of high school. Don't worry Ed knows we are here."

While Edd was talking to Sarah and jimmy, Marie was approached by her sister May.

"Marie I would like to talk to you. I am sorry about the way you were treated after Lee found out you liked women. The only reason I went along is because I was scared of her. She left exactly one year to make her fortune in Vegas. You can guess how that went. She is now a whore in one of the brothels and makes less than I do running the trailer park. Will you ever forgive me?"

Marie looked in her sister's eyes and noticed that she was sincere so she forgave May.

"Hey Marie what's up with Double D? When did he come out?"

"May, he never did come out. He's straight. He dresses the way he does because he is a nonconformist writer. This is his way to give a big fuck you to the world. He was the first one to accept me for who I am. We have been roommates and close friends since we first saw each other in New York. So what's up with Eddy's shithead brother?"

"He started coming to the movie six months ago with this cheap slut who was a huge fan. He started getting into it and he kept coming even after the slut left him for the high school football team. He is still a complete asshole. Look, just don't tell Ed or Eddy about this though. He is in no hurry to contact his family. Sarah and Jimmy know his story as well."

As Marie was getting reacquainted with her sister Eddy's brother walked over to Edd.

"I remember you. You're pipsqueak's friend right. Look the only thing I ask is you don't tell him about this. He would never understand. Is that your fag hag?"

Edd answered, "No I'm hers. I am very much straight. Look I won't tell Eddy about tonight. Marie and I just moved back here from New York last week. We all just got together the day the two of us came back to the cul-de-sac."

**AN: No Eddy's brother will not play a major role in this story but Lee will. She will be coming back in future chapters and will turn both the cul-de-sac and the trailer park upside down. Please review for me. All you have to do is push the little blue button.**

**;**


End file.
